citadellionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Timeline of the Blood Universe
Here is the complete timeline of how the DM is ordering and connecting past DND Campaigns to the Current Arc. A short description of each event is included. ''BS = Before the First Schism'' ''AF = After the Formation of The Indrexu Conglomerate. '' 1347 BS - The Events of TESO1 Morrigan and others handle the amulets. 427 BS - The Indrexu Spiral is Settled After arriving from another continent by likely ship or portal, primitive villagers set up themselves within the eastern coastline, slowly moving themselves west, north, and south. 234 BS - House Indrexu is Formed After power scuffles and much bloodshed, Shamans unite all peoples under a single banner, House Indrexu. The Indrexu Palace is placed in the top of the dormant volcano, named Mount X'aan. 0 BS - The First Schism Occurs; The 12 Houses are Established Disputes about differences in regional political issues leads to the violent division of House Indrexu into 12 different factions. These factions begin to war and stake out claims for multiple months, and transition back to individual houses. 0 AF - The House of Lords; The Indrexu Conglomerate are Established. After intervention by The Gatekeepers, Peace is established. Celestus is selected ot lead the first House of Lords. The Indrexu Palace is renovated as the Houses' neutral meeting spot. The Conglomerate begins. 42 AF - The Blood Zealot Invasion The Indrexu Spiral is plagued by an outside armada of Mystical Zealots that focus on possession and draining of one's lifeforce. They take over the House of lords with their Leader, Mistress Fi'seen. 49 AF- The Xenocide Alesis, a member of House Citadel, infiltrates the Blood Zealots, and learns their ways. He betrays them, slaughtering a grand majority of them, including Fi'seen. House Citadel is given esteemed treatment, and the house of Lords resumes its governance. 87 AF - The Events Of TOTIS Our Current Campaign. The Death of Quem Citadel, The resurgence of Fi'seen, The Recovery of the Six High Relics. The Battle of Besilisk. 113 AF - The Events of the Wild Magic Campaign The exploits of the Tabax Kat, Halfing Olive, Dragonborn Erasis Citadel, Tiefling Cadence, and Half-Orc Zuner commence, On the Continent of Eloynnia. 144 AF -The Events of the Strahd Campaign The eventual Assassination of Count Strahd Von Barovich takes place. This is due to the valorous actions of the Half-elf Santificus Citadel, the Tiefling Vulmea, the Lizardfolk Zeirat, the Elf Melody, and the Half-elf Warin, on the continent of Ravenloft. 153 AF - The Amber Temple Rescue Melody, along with other heroes, rescue Santificus from a self-imposed exile in the Amber Temple, a palace of darkness and necromancy. 173 AF- Ciara Citadel portals to The Teso-Verse Ciara Citadel suffers horribly prompting intervention by a Herald of Emotion. She is teleported to Teso-Continent by Hestia. 231 AF - The Events of the Succ Hag Campaign The Elf Ciara Citadel is joined by the Half-Orc Giles, the Tiefling Cherry, and the Half-Elf Harper on a quest of epic porportions. 231 AF - The Death of Besilisk, Best Boi Ciara's second best friend (Only to Tiara,) is brutally murdered. 269 AF - The Events of the Main Citadellion Saga Coming Soon!